Rain Drops
by BabyJane14
Summary: sorry, noticed somthing that had to be fixed There was nothing better then the rain pouring down over head and being with him


**Author's Note**: one of three (not connected) stories i'm working on. don't worry I haven't left Last Goodnight or OTOTW, this is just something the **amazing** girls over at **fanforum** came up with and I tried to make a story out of. hope you like it. song of course is **My Beautiful Rescue** by: **This Providence**

_I've been jumping from the tops of buildings  
For the thrill of the fall, ignoring sound advice and any thought of consequence  
My bones have shattered, my pride is shattered  
And in the midst of this self inflicted pain, I can see my beautiful rescue_

It had been over two months already and still Serena seemed to awake in the middle of the night with tear marks down her cheeks as she realized she was clutching the papers out of the spiral notebook to her chest. She was cold without his arms protectively wrapped around her. There had been so many nights they she'd spent tangled in his at the loft. She'd spent her first month in the Hampton; Nate trying to console and wipe away her tears. Natie had always been her solace when things piled up but for the first time she cried harder. Her mind said they were forever. The patchouli and lilies didn't smell as sweet, her navy eyes had lost their usual avoidable spark. She felt like she was nothing without him. Her usually beautifully flawless and grateful self had shattered into a deep pool of nothingness. It was evident in her walk, step, smile… in everything. Chuck had even learned to stop joking around her. He'd begun acting more brotherly, pulling her from her hysterical sobs to calm collected hugs as he muttered words about 'Humphrey being a not good enough pansy ass'. Only it made her think of her laughter, Christmas trees and looks. Her heart was heavy with hurt. She gave Chuck props for trying, after all dropping the king of sleeze around her helped greatly. Nothing was the same without him though. She hadn't realized just hoe much of herself she'd poured into him. He had made her who she was and she needed him, every bit of her needed him.

"Serena, come on hurry, were gonna be late."

Lily called as she finished picking up the stuff from lunch in the kitchen of the Hampton home. They needed to start heading to the city. Freshmen orientation for Constance was in the morning and being a senior Serena had volunteered to help with it. The tall leggy blonde was now regretting the words ever coming out of her mouth.

"Coming mom"

She said dragging herself up from her bed and wiping her eyes. She was sick of being in tears. Blair got mad whenever she saw her like it. Telling her that Cabbage patch wasn't worth it and she should get rid of him and find someone new. Someone who wasn't from Brooklyn.

"Serena you've said that for an hour now. It's your responsibility not mine."

Warning her Lily now stood in Serena's bedroom doorway tapping her nails against the frame. She hated seeing her daughter so wrecked but she also knew what it was like to get over a Humphrey man, nearly impossible. She'd thought for the longest time that Serena and Dan would do better then the dumb mistakes that Lily and Rufus themselves had made.

"Serena come on, you sat all summer moping. It's time to get up and start over."

Serena looked up and rolled her eyes at the thought of moving on. She didn't want to. All she wanted as Dan's arms around her.

_I'm falling more in love with every single word I withhold  
I'm falling more in love with every single word you say  
I'm falling head over heels for you…_

Dan hadn't been himself since his arms left their familiar spot on her hips so many months previous now. He wasn't lovable, sweet Dan anymore. He was now a shell of what had been. Angst and hatred masked his hurt and longing for the only person who could have made him better. It still seemed like he took scolding hot showers to remove the emotional stains Georgina had put on his body. He couldn't believe he'd had his mouth on Georgina's body or hers on his, not after all the hurt he'd learned she'd caused to his angel. Every time Dan looked in the mirror he was reminded of what he'd done, the look in her eyes when he said he might as well have slept with Georgina. He couldn't believe he'd had the audacity and the courage to cheat on her. She was perfect to him in every way shape and form and he'd just let it go for a night long quickie with a psycho bitch. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to get away from all of his mistakes. He loved Serena and he'd just let her slip through his fingers.

"Dan, if you stay in the shower any longer your going to burn all of your skin off."

Jenny called from outside the bathroom door. She was actually beginning to worry about her older brother. The fact that he took longer showers then her and the bathroom was always steaming like it'd been on fire after was another worry alert. He'd done it since the morning after Georgie had left the apartment. It was just one of them any ways Jenny could tell how guilty her brother was when everything that he'd done and that had gone on.

"We're gonna be Late Dan. Can you at least make an effort to hurry up."

She called again as the bathroom door finally opened up to reveal her brother only half dressed and looking like the little lost puppy he'd been for weeks now. Jenny hated seeing her brother this way.

"Tell me again why I volunteered to help with St. Jude's orientation. I don't feel very social and I don't get along with the people there as it is."

Entering his room with Jenny behind him he flopped down on his bed knocking Cedric right off of his place. Jenny picked him up and placed him back down on the pile of books before taking a seat beside her brother.

"Because you're an idiot and you do thins on impulse"

Simply she said as she handed him a button up shirt and his cell phone.

_I've been dancing on the tops of buildings  
Of the top of my lungs I'm singing you a song "don't you leave me alone"  
My bones were shattered, my pride lay shattered  
Well I'll trample my pride and tell the whole world to dance with me_

The New York's skyline was a murky grey color, the puffy white clouds that had been in the sky all afternoon long had shifted and distorted to a desolate dark color also. They cast shadows on all of the surrounding buildings making them look like towering, haunting structures only out to make her feel even more disconcerted and discouraged then she had prior to coming back to the city. Nothing seemed right lately. Even as she sat in the Hampton on the deck overlooking the exquisite blue-green abyss it hadn't been the same as it once had been. Nothing seemed to have the same glorious radiance as it once did. the cement stone buildings seemed bland and boring, much worse then they had last year.

She dragged her feet always to the outside of the building, she'd refused to take a car even if it started to rain and pour in the middle of her walk.

He'd gotten on the wrong bus, gotten off at the wrong stop and had ended up walking the rest of the way, four blocks to stand outside of the building and stare.

They both stood there having yet to notice the other as the clouds opened up and it started to pour down on them. Neither one moved, they stood there letting the wet drops dampen their uniforms they'd been required to wear. It was then that their heads turned and their eyes met. Both wanting to run the other way and hide. It surprised him when he was the first to open his mouth and talk.

"Shouldn't you be in some far away country getting tan."

He knew how bitter it sounded and wanted to take it back soon as it left his mouth and he saw the hurt in her eyes. Dan didn't know why he did it, words just seemed to come out of his mouth without warning.

"Why aren't you playing you touch me I touch you games with random whores off the street? Shouldn't you be living up to your expectations?"

Serena opened her mouth and the words just came out. When all she could concentrate on was how the rain water was turning his hair darker and the rain drops were slipping down his cheeks.

"You're such a stuck up bitch."

He fired back trying to get his eyes off of her lips. Trying not to get caught up in how the rain was mixing with the Mac lip gloss. He closed his eyes for a second and he could still taste it, the cherry-vanilla wannabe flavor. It was her favorite, so much so he'd memorized the taste of it.

"At least people know who I am when I walk into a room."

As mad as he was making her she still couldn't find it in herself to be all out rude to him. She didn't care if he didn't love her she still loved him. She noticed it more and more as she watched the precipitation drenching the white wifebeater he'd warn under the unbuttoned button down. Her hands wanted so badly to touch.

"I don't know why I love you."

Dan's voice whispered out quietly as his eyes were now glued to her legs, with summer she'd shortened her skirt more. All Dan wanted to do was put her hands on her hips and pull her closer to him never letting her go.

"Because I love you too."

Serena's voice was just as low as his had been as they both looked up simultaneously their eyes locking with the same fury and passion. They couldn't even recall who'd made the first move as his hands stationed themselves on her thighs just below her skirt pulling him closer to her as her hands slid right under the soaked white wifebeater. As their lips met it was the same spark as the first time they'd kissed. Only this time it was more perfect as her picked her up and her legs instantly wrapped around his waist, his hands holding her wet skirt down under her before surrounding observers got more of a show then they deserved.

_I'm falling more in love with every single word I withhold  
I'm falling more in love with every single word you say  
I'm falling head over heels for you again._

It was raining hard and her Blonde hair was matted to her face because of the cold wet drops but she looked every bit as beautiful to him as she always had. He pulled away from the kiss just for a moment to look her over, her tee shirt clinging to every inch of her curves. She put her wet hands on the sides of his face and pulled him closer to her crashing their mouths together again, letting her tongue do all of the begging and talking for her.

Pulling away a second time they both now had a smile on their faces as he, still holding on tightly to her soaked body spun around like he'd done at the ball nearly a year ago. The moment was perfect and worth it as it'd ever been.

"I love you Serena"

Dan whispered as he carried her through the cold rain and into the stone building. With an idea in mind she'd first suggested when they'd madeout against the hard brick walls, the wannabe paparazzi snapping away photos for Gossip Girl.

"I love you too Dan"

Serena knew exactly where they were headed as she trusted him more then herself to carry her there. if he'd have put her down her legs would have given out from under her with how in heaven she was. She pushed forth for another lustful kiss as he backed them into a janitor's closet and shut the door, a dripping wet trail left behind them.

_Well I'm crying out, wash my hands these bloody hands Lord,  
Open my mouth and I'll sing, woah oh oh oh._


End file.
